


Fetishism

by Alice13



Series: "Good Boy" [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted on rp tumblr blog</p>
<p>for Alicia</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Fetishism: I’ll write your/my character having sex/playing with an intimate object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetishism

“I don’t understand what’s your problem, babybird,” Jason said wearing a smug grin. “You wanted so badly to go out for a dinner together. As a date. Now we’re here, be happy.”

 

Tim glared at the man, but he didn’t answer. The restaurant where they were were fancy and very elegant; they had to wear suit to even enter. Tim had no idea where the hell got Jason the money for this - but he couldn’t care about that at that moment, not in that situation.

 

Jason had taken him out on a date, having dinner, but he had had a condition. Tim’d said yes, because it sounded fun. A small toy inside him won’t hurt. He won’t even feel it’s in after a little time. Jason’d grinned, he’d looked too happy about it.

 

But Jason was a liar and Tim had learnt why was he that happy right when they’d got into the cab. (They called a cab! That should have been suspicious on the first place!) Jason’d turned the little toy on and Tim had winced and his breath hitched. He stared at Jason. The man laughed then he turned the thing off. Tim grabbed Jason’s collar and he pulled the man closer.

 

“Don’t dare to use it again,” he hissed into his face. Jason grinned.

 

“I can’t promise that, babybird. It’s fun.”

 

“Jerk.” Jason laughed.

 

“That’s why you love me.”

 

At least they got a table in the corner, the back of the restaurant. Tim felt a little relieved and his tense muscles relaxed. They ordered and chatted while they got their meals. They started to eat and he was finished with it almost.

 

“Do you want any desserts?” Jason asked. Tim looked up, thinking, then he saw the man’s face and that smugly, lopsided grin.

 

“Maybe,” he answered carefully and he narrowed his eyes.. “What are you up for?”

 

Jason giggled. Then he turned the toy on and Tim tensed then winced. His face became red from arousal and shame and he squirmed. His lips parted and he started to pant softly. His fingers curled into fists.

 

“No, no, baby, keep your hands on the table. You’re hard, tenting your pants, shaking in public and you’d dare to touch yourself? How naughty,” Jason purred.

 

“Jason,” Tim moaned.

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

Tim gasped. “I’ve changed my mind…”

 

“Continue.”

 

“I want desserts.”

 

“Oh. What? Ice-cream?”

 

Tim shook his head. He couldn’t speak right away, he panted and swallowed. “Ah–A– Applepie.”

 

Jason stopped the toy immediately and he wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders.

 

“Are you okay, babybird? I’m so sorry, I overdid it.”

 

Tim swallowed, then he shook his head. He looked into Jason’s eyes.

 

“Just take me home and fuck me properly.”

 

Jason grinned. “As you wish, honey.”

–

[[AN: I have a file where I noted Tim’s safewords, and applepie is his for Jason - which is funny because I suggested it for Jason as well]]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fo reading


End file.
